Empress Consort Josephine of Istalia
'Empress Consort Josephine of Istalia '(Kien, 21 March 4573) is the current Empress Consort of the Istalian Empire by marriage with Emperor Nicola I of Istalia and an Hulstrian Princess by birth as youngest daughter of Kaiser Hans Friedrick Albert lll and Kaiserine Annemarie l of Hulstria and thus sister of Kaiserine Sophie I. She is multilingual knowing Luthoran, Istalian, Dorvish, and Gao-Soto Languages. She was close to her parents and she loves to act in plays. She would begin to make close friends with at the time Grand Prince Nicola in Istalia where she spent 2 summers studying their culture and getting to know the country. The Hulstrian Royal Family was the first to announce that she was in loves with Prince Nicola. She attended her studies to the Royal Academy in Hulstria, a school known for teaching influential Hulstrian people. Relationship: In 4592 she would visit Istalia for the first time with her sister Sophie l. She would meet Crown Prince Nicola at he Istalian Royal Palace. He would make a lasting impression on her. She would say this a few years later. "He was the first person I saw his broad grin filled up the room" She would spend a week on her first trip but go back for a 3 week stay in August. She not only had grown fond of Nicola but of the country as a whole. "I was the youngest of my family which was constantly busy. The Appiano De Borromei family treated me as one of them. I'm not saying my family didn't love me that would be a huge falsehood beacause they do but I was treated so differently and I like it! I like it alot!" The next spring Nicola and his family visited Hulstria and that is where Nicola would take Jospehine out for the Official State Dance that occurs when a visiting head of state or family visits. The news would explode out of both Istalian and Hulstrian news outlets. She would proceed to spend the whole month of July in Istalia with Nicola "studying". Here they would be seen swimming in the ocean and pictures showed the two kissing. They would also be together during the celebration of the baptism of Michela of Grand Princess Ginevra (youngest daughter of Michele I). One year later she would finish her schooling, spend 3 weeks in Hulstria, attend the Imperial Day Celebrations, and then leave for Istalia where she would spend most of the rest of her summer. She would be seen constantly with the Prince. The Istalian's Largest Newpaper Corriere d'Istalia and Hulstian News Outlets would write pieces on the two and a proposal seemed imminent. Her eldest sister Kaiserine Sophie l would visit her in Romula and the two would spend a girls week.The Kaiser would be interviewed and would acknowledge and make official the suspicions. Marriage Josephine and Nicola were married in 4599 in Istalia. The wedding would be historic. Many people from far and wide would attend and it became the event of the year. People celebrated in both Hulstria and Istalia. Titles, Styles and Honors Since she was born Josephine was an Hulstrian Princess with the treatment of Royal Highness. When she married Nicola of Istalia she became by marriage Imperial Grand Princess of the Crown with the treatment of Imperial Highness to which however was added also the treatment of Royal and Most Respected Highness as Duchess of Hulstria and the Crownlands, new Hulstrian Title granted to Josephine by her sister Sophie l after she lost his status as Hulstrian Princess (as per marriage agreement Josephine renounced to the succession to the Hulstrian Throne for herself and all her descendants). Since 4621 she is Empress Consort of Istalia with the treatment of Imperial Majesty. Category:Hulstrian and Gao-Soton people Category:Royalty Category:Istalian people Category:Istalian people and politicians